


Hot and Bothered

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Helmet and glove kink, Body Worship, Breeding, Chases, Cowgirl Position, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Experiemental roleplay, F/M, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gratuitous Smut, Honeymoon, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Involving Choking, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Reunions, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wedding Fluff, all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Ben discovers that there is only one thing that Rey thirsts after more than an effective air-conditioning system: him. So begins their glorified game of Hide and Seek.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125
Collections: Summer Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Where's Rey?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/gifts).



> DarkMage13, I decided to combine two of your prompts, the shameless using of the AC in canonverse and the honeymoon. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Here's another alternative to TROS.

"Where's Rey hiding today?"

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was a man with a reputation. He was the most intimidating man in the galaxy. His face was stormy or stony depending on his cerulean moods, ready to scare anyone he passed.

But really, he was just playing a glorified version of Hide and Seek. 

In another universe, some would've called the game "Where's Waldo?" because of the odd things Rey wore when she did appear. 

Ever since Crait, he thought she would hate him, that he'd be the only one seeking her. Every time the Force Bond opened, he used it as a chance to try to convince her to join him, and then one day, he had been leading a squadron of TIE fighters after a ship suspected to contain Resistance members.

When he sensed Rey through the Force, he froze. In his rush to dip out of formation and shoot every ship following him in his trusty  _ Whisper,  _ he never realized that the bond had opened. As he sighed in relief at finally saving her, he was brought up short at the sight of her, staring wide-eyed.

He couldn't read her thoughts because of mental shields, so he extended a hand and said, "Join me. We can put an end to this."

_ That  _ woke her up. "You just killed a bunch of your clones for me!"

His face didn't change, but his hand crept closer to her. "I'd kill more to protect you. You're everything to me."

It was in stark contrast to that screwed up proposal and that even more disastrous time on Crait. He knew he had screwed up. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't accept him. 

Rey's breath hitched, and she smiled softly before shaking her head at him. 

"You do care." She started to walk away, and he knew their bond was about to close. All the same, he kept reaching out, hoping she changed her mind because she knew the truth. Instead, she said mysteriously, "Perhaps I'll have to check out that well-done air-conditioning aboard your ship again."

As he did a double-take, Rey faded from view, and he could hear his ship once more. As he flew back toward the head of his fleet, he couldn't stop thinking about those three little words.

_ You do care.  _

Yes, he did. The Supreme Leader was all a front, a very elaborate lie. He was actually a soft teddy bear on the inside for her, and fearsome on the outside to protect her and his secret. 

He had tried being a proper Supreme Leader for a few months, but it was  _ not  _ what he thought it would be. 

Then again, neither had Rey been what he expected. He had expected a simple scavenger, and she had become so much more within a very short period of time. 

As he exited his ship, he felt the cool, circulated air of the  _ Steadfast _ around him, and he went back to Rey's parting comment. 

She  _ still  _ wasn't hung up on the First Order's way of cooling their ships, was she?

But should he really be surprised? She came from the desert. With nothing. 

He still remembered her first waking thoughts as she woke up in the interrogation room as he sifted through her mind.

_ What kind of air conditioning setup do these people have? Maz's castle and the Falcon need this. This is nice.  _

It had thrown him for a loop, almost as much as her last thoughts as she fled from Starkiller Base with the traitor, the wind and snow blowing on her back.

_ Why couldn't Maz live on a colder planet like this? I need to find more cold breezes like this. Or just cold weather.  _

There he had been, freezing and injured by her, wondering how he could convince her to join him while still remaining alive, and she was thinking about how great the cold was. 

They needed to work on matching their priorities. 

He thought that would be the last time she brought up the cold, but she proved him wrong yet again when she came to the  _ Supremacy _ . There he was, beyond thrilled that she had sought him out over the fire and then again, shipping herself to him. 

He couldn't wait to see her, and yet, when he peeked into her mind, she surprised him again as the lid of the escape pod opened.

_ I have missed this air conditioning. I need to come here more often, if only for the air conditioning. _

He had been ready to believe her words until their eyes met. At that, there was only a growing tension. He felt that tension, felt her presence in the Force, each time that she came to find him onboard one of his ships. 

It didn't matter what ship or where he was: she always found him. Within a week of him killing that squadron for her, he sensed her nearby, and he couldn't believe she was there at first. When she seemed to draw closer, he realized that she had in fact come to him. He raced toward her after that. 

Only to be brought up short when he saw her in a blond wig, glasses, and some overalls over a red and white striped shirt, going by the name of Matilda the Radar Technician. 

There she was, smiling and waving to people with her repair gear, at least until she spotted him. At that, she blushed. 

She was  _ adorable.  _

It took everything within him to not kiss her right there in the hallway. He settled for pointing at her as his heart raced.

"You. Radar technician. With me. In there. Now."

His inner thoughts were less than helpful.  _ Smooth, Solo. You really know how to charm the ladies. _

It would be different if he didn't have a facade to maintain, and thankfully, Rey seemed to understand, smiling calmly and following him into the room.

As soon as the door closed, he pressed her back against a wall, caging her in with his arms. 

He wanted to kiss her, but he was afraid. He  _ still  _ had never kissed her, or anyone else for that matter, and he had dreamed about doing so for so long. When his arm grazed her shoulder, he felt her pounding heartbeat. 

"Why are you here?" he asked, relieved when his voice didn't waver. "Are you here to join me?"

He hated how hopeful his voice sounded. 

"No. Not this time," she replied, holding his gaze as his heart sank. Her hand cradled his right cheek. "But I did want to see you again."

Some color returned anew to his face. "Why?"

"To say thank you for rescuing me, even if you're the reason why my safety was being threatened again," she said with a smirk. 

His arms shook as he resisted touching her. "I didn't know it was you. I thought--"

Her bare fingers pressed against his lips, and he became silent as his eyes closed. He had found bliss.

Had he searched her mind, he would've heard her sigh in satisfaction at finally touching the plush lips that had haunted her dreams. 

"Ben."

Just that breathy word sent his mind into a spiral, lips parting without thinking as he tasted her. Her voice was lower, threaded with need, and he felt it, too. He felt it in the air surrounding them, that spark of tension just like they had shared in the elevator. Desire crept in, and he was eternally grateful to be wearing robes on that day, for fear of her seeing evidence of his arousal. 

When her finger slipped away from his lips, his eyes shot open. "Rey?"

"I understand," she said, picking up where she had interrupted him. "Now." Her eyes became playful. "Do you want to know the other reason why I'm here?"

He nodded, stepping in closer. She leaned in, pressing her lips to the shell of his outer ear. 

"Because I'm jealous of your air conditioning system. I want this on the Resistance base," she whispered before pulling back with amusement.

He wanted to face palm. That again?

Apparently, his face revealed his feelings, for she laughed. "You have a great setup here, and it's always cold. I've never had constant cool air like this before, even at a base." She leaned closer. "I'm  _ very _ jealous, and I intend to come back to enjoy it more. Keep an eye out for me; find me if you can."

"I'll  _ always  _ find you," he breathed, moving in until their noses touched. 

Her hands found his face, and he shivered, rasping her name. She swallowed all further words of his with a searing kiss, dragging him down to her before kissing and nibbling on his lips. Before he could respond back, too shocked that she had actually kissed him, she ducked under his arms and scurried off, leaving him hard and breathless. 

If he kept touching his face and lips the rest of the day, then no one wisely commented on it. 

Two weeks later, he was inspecting a different ship, and he felt her as soon as she landed. Since he was close, he was able to stride over and meet her in the hangar. 

She was  _ still  _ wearing that ridiculous red and white striped shirt, and she waved at everyone to allow her to pass by unharmed. It shouldn't have, but it filled him with pride to see her manipulating the Force so easily. She was learning.

When her eyes landed on his, she was standing near a vent, arms out and letting the cool air blow over her.

As soon as he drew close, she said quietly, "We just had a mission on a desert planet. I missed this." Her eyes became softer as she held his gaze, as though trying to tell him something else. 

Through the bond, he whispered repeatedly that he missed her. 

"Come anytime," he said. 

She grinned. "I will. When you least expect me."

She left after that, and he couldn't wait for her next visit. It was a little more than two weeks the next time, and it was while he was inspecting one of the newest creations of Hux as far as ship technology. 

He should've been keeping her off the ship so that she didn't receive inside information about how to defeat the First Order, but he found he didn't care. He wanted Rey to be safe, so he let her wander aboard the new destroyer for some time, leading her to different areas of interest as he felt her draw near. 

Let the Resistance. He didn’t care anymore. All he cared about was Rey.

When he felt she had seen enough, he entered the empty hallway that he had led her down. When he didn't see her immediately, despite no other rooms, he scowled. 

That was when he heard a chuckle coming from behind the large potted plant nearby. At that, Rey's head popped out from the tree, this time wearing an officer's uniform and a grin. 

"General Hux should be commended for his brilliance in creating this ship. Their HVAC here is very effective," she commented as she stood. "Thank you for the tour."

His mouth quirked up, starting to grow fond of her air conditioning comments. He stepped until only the tree separated them. "If you will risk your safety to come all the way out here, far away from anything, you should be rewarded."

"Just experiencing the chilly, recycled air is enough for me," she said before waving cheekily and blowing him a kiss. "And seeing you." She climbed into the ductwork and vanished. 

Ben had to hide behind a mask the rest of the day … he couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face from hearing Rey say that she wanted to see him. 

The next time she visited him was three days later. Five days after that. A week following. It was never the same amount, so it always kept him on his toes, and that small game of hide and seek became what he looked forward to most every day. 

Every once in a while, the bond would open, and inevitably, she looked tired. He always wondered if she thought of him as much as he thought of her, and if the bond only opened when she was too tired to block it from opening. 

She always looked so small, hunched over her knees usually. Deep in thought. Or else she sat bolt upright, aware of his presence. 

The first few times, he would simply sit nearby. They were both exhausted, and he drew strength just from being near her. One time, after a particularly rough day, he yearned to sit next to her or touch her. Just to know he wasn't alone.

He broadcasted those desires across the bond, but he knew she didn't open that direct line often. He didn't expect it, so when she got up and settled beside him with a soft smile, he forgot how to breathe.

His gloved hand reached across himself for hers without thinking, and she arrested his wrist. With her free hand, she removed the glove before weaving her fingers with his. 

It was all he needed. 

"Rey," he breathed, the tightness in chest easing. 

"I'm here, Ben," she whispered, leaning closer with a radiant smile. "You're not alone."

His free arm slipped around her waist, drawing her side against his. "Neither are you." 

He stared at her lips longingly, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Just when he thought they were going to kiss, their bond was closed. 

It was cruel of the Force to do that, and he yearned to kiss her. Still, he felt more at peace. It got him to meditate, and as he did, he realized just how draining being the Supreme Leader was. 

It wasn't worth it. The power and accolades didn't make up for the constant backstabbing and scheming he had to keep in check. He had made small changes, but the real change he wanted couldn't be done because no one else would agree to it. The First Order was a lifeless machine, and he was tired of dealing with it. 

The only time he felt any sort of purpose was when he was with Rey. 

The next day, he was leaving his quarters when he felt Rey come aboard his ship. The thought that she had come to kiss him and make up for the night before caused him to walk as quickly as he could while appearing normal, keeping tabs on her whereabouts as she went deeper into the bowels of the ship. 

When he found her, she was dressed up again, this time wearing a knit cap, a grey vest over that insistent red and white striped shirt, and khakis. 

As he approached the group, she introduced herself. "I'm Randi the HVAC intern. Can anyone explain the issues this part of the ship is having before I crawl in?"

All stared at the Supreme Leader, hesitant to say anything negative, and Rey failed to hide a smile at his and their obvious discomfort. 

"I'm  _ aware  _ of the issue," he finally said, waving her toward the large closet that housed the machine. "I'll show you." Facing the rest of the crew present, he commanded, "Come back in an hour."

He motioned for her to enter the closet first, and then he closed the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, he grasped her face with gloved hands and pressed her back against the door, kissing her passionately. 

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and angled his head to deepen the kiss, neither one able to stop. 

When they finally stopped to breathe, she had swollen lips and dark eyes. His breathing was ragged, and his voice was hoarse. 

"Rey, I--"

"Less talking, more kissing," she interrupted, pulling him back down to kiss again. "I need this as much as you."

Their lips clashed, and hands roamed. When he found her hips, he pressed his lower half against hers, seeking friction, and he heard her moan in the back of her throat before she rubbed against him. When she felt his hard length through his pants, her arms looped around his neck.

"Pick me up," she demanded between kisses. "At my waist. I want to feel you."

He grunted and scooped her up easily. As her back slammed against the metal door, her legs wrapped around his waist to bring his erection against her welcoming heat, giving her the pressure she needed. As both groaned at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure, she rolled her hips experimentally, and Ben almost came from that alone. 

The circuits around them flickered at his heightened need, and Rey looked around with curiosity. "I did that?"

"Yes," he replied, taking her hands and placing them over his pants to feel him. "You caused this. I think we'd shut the whole area down if you made me come here."

She grinned. "You want to?" She palmed him through his pants, and he made almost a squeaking noise as she fingered his tip. 

The temptation was too much. 

"Only if I can make you come at the same time," he said. He ducked his head a moment later, leaning into her shoulder as he thought of something. 

"What is it, Ben?" she asked, running up and down his length with one hand while the other fished for his pants through his robes.

Seeing that she really wanted to, he fought down the urge to pull away and hide his shame. "I don't know how to please you," he said quietly, hoping she didn't hate him. 

"Oh." Her hands stopped moving, and she tilted his face up so he could see her gentle, understanding smile. "That's okay. I don't know how to please you, either. We can learn together."

His pulse increased, and he couldn't believe his ears. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She kissed him again. "I just wish we had a way to show one another what we like best."

His eyes lit up as he pulled back his robes, revealing the large bulge in his pants. "There is. Close your eyes."

Nodding in understanding, she gasped when she saw images of him getting himself off. Her hands shoved his pants down eagerly, grasping him and mewling when she felt his soft skin. She plunged in with abandon, mimicking his hands' movements and pumping him.

"Show me," he grit out when she began tightening her hold on him. 

He was afraid of coming before her, and that felt wrong. One hand pushed down her pants, finding the apex of her thighs, and she moaned in pleasure. 

She quickly showed him similar things, of her lying in bed with her hands between her legs, juxtaposed with images of her pussy and her fingers within her when she first explored herself. From there, he felt his way, sliding one finger inside her and finding her soaked.

As his breath hitched in realization, she said, "The only thing I like more than your well-run air conditioning is you." She kissed his cheek. "Just you."

"I love you," he blurted. 

He wished he could take it back at first. He didn't know where it came from, even if he knew it was true. When he glanced up, he saw the awed look in her eyes, as though she couldn't believe it.

One hand left him to cup his face. In a small voice through the bond, he heard one word.

_ Me? _

His heart broke for her. It was the same way he felt when he realized that she cared for him. 

"Yes," he said, kissing her. 

It didn't matter that she couldn't say the words back to him. She was open and accepting of him, and that was just as important. 

_ Let me show you how much I love you, Rey. _

As they kissed, he cupped her sex and inserted two fingers inside her, and she keened. He swallowed every sound she made as she encouraged him through the bond, telling him what speed to go, how hard to push, and where to touch. 

Her body wriggled against the door at first, but the closer she drew to her peak, the more she vibrated and made the door creak under the pressure of their combined thrusts. When her head fell back, giving herself over to him totally, he grinned when the lights around them flickered once more. 

"Ben, I'm close," she said, meeting his gaze. "Are you?"

"Yes."

Her hands grasped him again, and he joined her at the precipice, harder than he had ever been before. His fingers plunged inside her, trying to encourage her to come, and when she understood his intentions, she guided his other hand to her clit. 

"Here. Circle me here," she instructed breathlessly. 

One touch to the sensitive bundle of nerves, and she was gone, flying into an orgasm unlike any other she had ever felt. As she coated his hands, her grip on him tightened, and she screamed his name, allowing him to find his own release. 

When her name echoed through the closet and adjoining room, all the circuits in the ship were fried, completely blanketing them in darkness. 

"That was incredible," she sighed. 

He leaned against her, feeling sated and spent. "We should do this every time you visit," he suggested shakily. 

She hummed. "We might have to." Pausing, she asked with trepidation, "Will you expect more than this next time?"

"No," he reassured her. "Only what you want or feel comfortable doing." Kissing her and brushing his cock against her stomach, he said, "Should you ever want more, join me in my quarters."

"I will," she agreed, returning the kiss. "We should go now before those people come back."

"We should," he said, unwilling to move or leave her. Instead, he licked his fingers clean of her juices and brushed back her hair from her face. "Could I see you tonight?"

She nodded, face lighting up. When he had that promise, he slowly put her down and held her as she got used to standing. When they were dressed and ready, she left first, and he followed, smug the rest of the day.

He also decided then and there that he would find a way to sabotage the First Order. It was big, but not impossible to defeat. Just letting Rey learn and hoping the Resistance could defeat the First Order wasn’t enough; he’d end it, once and for all.

That night and every one following, both sought the other through the bond. They talked for half the sleep cycle, cuddled beside one another as they took turns listening and sharing. 

Not every night was spent like that since they grew exhausted quickly doing that, but their nightly chats became a source of solace for Ben as he dealt with the First Order. 

In the months that followed, the bond between them intensified. They stuck to kissing through the bond, saving the more intimate things for when they were in person. They watched each other masturbate, though, and it ensured both went to bed feeling more exhausted. With each new part of themselves that they shared and gave away, it became easier to connect to and stay joined to the other. 

Soon, Ben was able to tell when Rey's ship was flying close. Her visits to see him were still irregular, but they became more frequent. In an effort to make the game of hide and seek more interesting, she shielded herself in the Force from him. He taught her more about the Force through the bond, and they even sparred with lightsabers on certain nights to release pent-up energy. 

They quickly learned that he was unable to focus on anything else when Rey was close. She accidentally connected to him during a meeting, and he turned into a man of few words, staring at all with a tight face as he tried to will his erection away and threaten Rey for laughing at him in his pain. 

He loved how responsive she was to his every touch and appearance, and both craved the other. With more visits, they didn't make out in abandoned rooms and closets every time, but when they did, they found more interesting places to go based on what was close by. He loved knowing she was close, and the game was more interesting when she tried to fit in with everyone else and would walk by him.

He never let that happen, though. He always spotted her, and he made it a point to bump into her or touch her in some way.

On the days they didn't get each other off, he would show her new aspects of whatever ship they were on, usually high clearance security stuff. He could enter any room, and she used her Force abilities to follow him. With each visit, he passed on a little more information, and he managed to find a way to siphon off some of the wealth of the First Order and get it in Resistance hands. 

On the days when their eyes connected, they would talk through the bond. She asked him if he had time, and normally, he did. Or he made time. With each new rendezvous, they tried a new room. The first few times, they stuck to their fingers on the other until both had learned each other well. After that, they tried oral.

"What do you mean you want to taste me?" she panted one day after both had helped the other orgasm.

His face turned red as he slipped a finger inside her. "I've heard that men press their lips and tongue against women here."

He felt her body shudder. "You'd do that? For me?" she asked, surprised. "What if you can't breathe?"

"I will," he said confidently, kissing her cheek. "I'll pull away in time." 

He stared down with hungry eyes, and she whimpered, turned on again at the thought of his mouth touching her so intimately. Sitting on the edge of a chair, she said, "Let's try it."

Eager to taste her, he dropped to his knees and nosed her lower lips, inhaling her musk. "I could live between your legs."

Blushing, Rey spread her legs further, opening herself to him. She was slain by the enraptured heat in his eyes, how he memorized the look of her glistening pussy before licking her seam. As she squirmed with need, more wetness appeared between her legs, and she gasped when his tongue buried itself inside her, seeking to taste every last inch of her. 

She didn't think she would enjoy having his face between her legs, but he quickly proved otherwise. As he tried different combinations of his tongue and lips, he learned what she liked, and after some experimenting, he slurped and devoured her pussy until she was crying his name, covering his face in her juices. 

"I didn't know it could feel like that," she said, voice and face lost in euphoria. "You can do that whenever you'd like."

Because Ben was a good student, he earnestly applied himself to learning her body and everything she loved. After he had given her multiple orgasms that way, she returned the favor, learning to suck him off. 

If he could do it to her, then she could give him equal pleasure. Give and take was important to her, and she gave as good as she took, enjoying exploring every inch of his cock. Ben never complained.

On one particular day, they were on the flagship, and he pulled her into one of the large conference rooms. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked as he locked the door.

"Yes." He went to her and guided her to sit on the edge of the table. "Do you know how many times I get bored sitting at this table? I want to think of you, and I want to desecrate it."

She shivered in anticipation, pushing down her pants. "I'm ready."

"What about your breasts?" he asked, glancing up as he sat in his chair of honor. "Do you want me to touch those, too?"

She bit her lip. "Yes, but …"

He pulled her to the edge of the table. "But what?"

"They're small," she admitted with pink cheeks.

He huffed a long breath. "They look like the perfect size to me. Let me prove it."

She nodded, doubting but wanting to feel him there at long last. As she lifted her arms, he removed her top, leaving her in only her breast band. The gentle swell of her breasts made him hard instantly, and she was shocked when she saw the instantaneous reaction. 

"Ben?"

His head jerked up. "They're beautiful."

She smiled softly. "Thank you. Take off your pants; that looks painful."

He looked down and chuckled. "It is. I was distracted."

Once his pants were down, she made a needy noise at how hard and red he was already for her. 

"Let me see them, sweetheart," he urged, leaning in. "They deserve the same attention."

Throwing her fears to the wind, she removed her breast band. He looked at her like he had found his next meal, and she wiggled closer, eager to feel his hands on her.

"Ben?"

He kept on staring, unable to hear or tear his eyes away. It took circling the head of his cock to wake him up. 

"You have nothing to fear," he said, pulling her into his lap. "They're perfect handfuls." His hands closed over them, gripping them tenderly as she gasped. "See?"

She kissed him before her hands found his cock. His fingers trailed around her breasts, the rough pads of his fingers delicious against her soft, sensitive mounds. Slowly he made his way to her areolas, circling them before rolling each nipple. As she bucked, she moved faster along his cock, gripping his base for more pressure. 

"Ben, I need you," she begged, taking one of his hands and leading it to her center. "Please."

Through the bond, he heard her pleas for more, for more stimulation and more of his touch. Leaning her back, he sucked a nipple into his mouth to replace his hand, and she jumped slightly. 

"Again," she demanded, pulling his face closer before whimpering when two of his fingers entered her. 

He sucked on the other nipple, thrusting inside her steadily at the pace that made her scream most. However, he was too close to the edge, and when she gripped him firmly and pressed his tip against her thigh, he spurted without warning. 

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning in shame against her chest. "It's all over you now."

She lifted his head up. "That's okay, Ben. I marked your face; you can mark me with your come." After kissing him, she pulled away with a giant grin on her face, while he was still flabbergasted. "Either way, I still love you."

He gaped, not quite believing it. She bumped noses with him playfully, and he shook his head, staring and willing her to say it again.

“I love  _ you _ , Ben Solo,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “Not because you’re powerful, have a legacy, or are the Supreme Leader. Because of who you are.” She nuzzled against him. “My Ben.”

“Yours,” he repeated, a warmth unfurling through him. He reveled in it, holding her close and feeling secure in her at last. When she adjusted the position of her hips, he realized he still hadn’t brought her to finish.

“Ben, you don’t need to--”

She cut herself off when he lifted her onto the edge of the table and inched two fingers inside, languidly stroking her. 

“Yes, I do. I want you to leave your mark on this table for me,” he murmured, kissing her legs as he gazed into her eyes.

It didn’t take long before she was brought to the edge once more, and with a crook of his fingers, she was gone. He should’ve cared that she was shouting his name, but he didn’t have it within him, enjoying watching her fall into oblivion.

After that, they cuddled in one another’s arms, and neither moved for a long time. When they got up and dressed, she said, “We have a plan.”

Through the bond, she shared with him details about the ships that the Resistance had bought and the numbers that had found Leia after her distress call at Crait. More people kept coming, and she had never been more excited.

“We’re going to win,” she whispered, hopeful. “No one knows your identity yet except Chewie and your mother; everyone thinks you’re an anonymous donor who wants peace.”

“I do,” he said, embracing her. “True peace, something my family never had. Only now have I realized the best way to achieve it.”

“By saving what we love,” she said, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him. “The day before the crew comes, will you escape with me? We don’t have to stay here or be with the Resistance. We can go wherever--”

“I’ll follow you anywhere,” he promised with a soft smile.

Rey was radiant. “I can’t wait. Start thinking of pretty places to spend a honeymoon for two weeks. We need some time by ourselves to think about what we want to do during the peace.”

His eyebrow lifted suggestively as an errant thought passed through the bond.

_ Non-stop sex doesn’t count? _

She rolled her eyes. “Besides that.”

“We can’t do anything else if we’re doing that non-stop,” he said dryly. “That’s the point of non-stop.”

“I’m leaving now,” she said, turning. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Chandrila,” he tossed out before the door opened. “I want to show it to you. It’s warm there right now, though.”

She laughed. “I have to get used to the lack of air conditioning anyway.”

The next two weeks flew by, and Ben made all the necessary plans to leave. He promoted a bunch of people he shouldn’t have, and as a result, in-fighting between the generals and higher ranks broke out. No one could agree on a course of action, and the First Order floundered. Ben wondered why he hadn’t done that sooner. 

Luckily, Rey began to appear every two days, especially once he showed her where the plans for all their HVAC equipment was kept. She made copies of all of it so that she could build her own version of the air conditioning in their own home.

When they talked before bed, they discussed their plans for the future. Of things they wanted to do in Chandrila, of Ben’s memories where he grew up, of Rey’s desire to teach the ways of the Force to other Force-sensitives that she had met in her travels. Ben wasn’t wild about the idea, but Rey was very persuasive. 

If he could help other children escape the painful path he had walked, though, it would all be worth it. 

It took Rey to show him how to find balance as he went about his days no longer depending on the Dark Side, and he had never known such inner quiet and peace. For all that she left him hot and bothered, she was the soothing balm that healed his soul. 


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Ben consummate their love and get married. Oh, and meet the family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more feels with your smut, right?

Two days before the First Order was to be attacked, Ben woke up like normal in his quarters, but something felt … different. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but through the Force, he knew something had occurred. 

It felt warmer in bed, for starters. He liked it, but he didn’t understand why. He rolled toward the warmth, only to bump into something. He froze. 

“Hi, Ben. Surprise,” whispered Rey, kissing his hair.

With that, she unshielded herself from him, and he felt her everywhere. Her love saturated the bond, and after she kicked off his black sheets, she climbed on top of him, surrounding him as she wrapped her arms around him. 

He eagerly held her close, kissing her senseless. 

“You’re here,” he breathed, sitting up so they could cuddle together as she straddled his lap. 

“Yes. You did say I was welcome in your bed when I was ready for more,” she said with a twinkle in her eye before growing serious. “I’m ready to go all the way with you.”

His breath caught. He wanted to question her about it, but he felt her resolve through the bond. There was no conflict, only a desire to consummate what was between them. 

“So am I,” he breathed, wanting it badly, despite lingering fear.

He had been ready, but it felt right to do it now, just before everything crashed around them. They would strengthen their bond so as to be ready for what lay ahead.

“What did you have planned for today?” she asked, tracing his pecs with a lazy finger.

“I did have several meetings, but they shall be summarily dismissed. I’ll tell them I’m indisposed,” he remarked, reaching for his datapad.

“Do you have to? Why not just ignore it for a while?” she asked, taking the datapad from his hand and placing it on the edge of the bed. 

“Because General Hux is very punctual about his daily status reports,” he replied, laying back when she encouraged him.

“General Hugs will survive,” she promised, kissing each of his nipples, making him shiver. “I’m here now.”

“You are,” he said, gulping audibly. “A droid will also come with my breakfast.”

“Oh good. I’m famished,” she said, kissing down his chest and enjoying the way he grew redder all over. “I’ll hide under your covers when the droid appears.”

He nodded, staring and chewing on his words in his nervousness.

She stopped when she came to the vee on his lower half, noticing how tense he was. 

“Ben? What’s wrong? I thought you wanted this.” She climbed off of him and laid beside him, nosing his shoulder. “Talk to me.”

“We’re really doing this,” he said, voice rough. He still couldn't believe it. "I’m not experienced.”

“Neither am I, but we know what each other likes in every other way. Plus, it doesn’t have to be perfect the first time. We have the rest of our lives to practice,” she said brightly, laying an arm around him.

He blew out a long breath. “I want it perfect for you, though.”

“It will be as long as you’re with me,” she insisted, kissing him before leaning in. “You can’t screw this up. I promise. I’m not leaving you. Ever.” She kissed him again as he sighed in relief, grateful that she understood his doubts. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

“That’s what I want,” he said, bringing them both up. “Forever with you. Would you marry me?”

Rey gasped, a smile spreading over her face. It was encouraging, but still not a yes.

“I was raised a certain way," he said, imagining how his mother would react if he didn't do right by Rey.

She giggled. "That's true."

"All the same," he said, looking away in shame, "I'm still afraid."

"I know. So am I," she said, taking his chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I'm so afraid you're going to abandon me like everyone else in my life."

"Never," he insisted," cradling her face before kissing her. "I love you. I'll prove it. I'll tie myself to you - even more than through the Force - and give you my name, my children, anything," he promised, making her perk up. "So long as you'll stay."

"I will." She grinned, drawing closer to him. "And I will marry you," she said, kissing him. 

Relieved, he kissed her back, moving above her and fondling her breasts, pinching her nipples in tandem. When she made a noise in the back of her throat, he sucked on her breasts before journeying south.

"I can't think of a better way to wake up and begin my day than by eating you out," he said before diving in. 

She was already wet, and he lost himself inside, claiming every inch of her until she was writhing and crying out his name in ecstasy. She was starting to quiet when his datapad went off, signaling Hux was trying to contact him. Rey almost knocked it off the bed in her surprise. 

"Ignore him," she said, pushing him against her. 

Ignoring worked until Hux contacted him a second and third time. Finally, Ben crawled onto his side to answer, hoping the red face and her juices on him would make it seem like he was sick. 

An evil grin filled Rey's face before she scooted to the edge of the bed, lips poised near his cock.

"Rey, no," he warned, begging her with his eyes.

"You mean yes," she corrected him, grinning wider.

He sighed heavily and answered the call.

"Supreme Leader, I-what happened?" asked Hux when he saw the state of Ben.

"My apologies for not answering sooner," croaked Ben, pleased that the sex helped him sound worse. 

He was about to say more, but Rey chose then to suck the head of his cock into her warm mouth. His face grew redder than Hux's hair, and he cleared his throat, trying to hide his groan of approval.

"I am indisposed today, and-I!"

He tried to speak. Really he did. But it was hard to form sentences when all he wanted to do was beg Rey to suck him harder. He glared at her for a moment, and she stopped with a knowing look, waving at him to get rid of Hux. 

He cleared his throat again. "I will be most likely tomorrow, given how I feel."

"That is too bad, Supreme Leader," said Hux, before jumping into his normal status report as Rey took him deeper. 

Ben didn't care about Hux and just wanted relief.

"H-Hux!"

The general paused, looking in concern. "Yes, Supreme Leader?" 

"I can't concentrate. I-"

At that moment, the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, and she sucked harder around him, making it impossible to think. He let out a whimper without thinking and then saw Hux looking at him in unrestrained wonder.

"I trust you to take care of things in my absence. I need to go. Cancel all my meetings; I am not to be disturbed," he said, forcing it all out before he became incoherent. 

"Of course, Supreme Leader-"

"And send in a double order of food for every meal," he said as he glanced at Rey. "The full selection."

Hux's eyebrows went to his hairline, but he didn't question it as he witnessed Ben's face become redder. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

"Dismissed."

With that, the datapad was thrown across the room, landing on a cushioned seat, and Ben laid on his back, already close to coming. 

"You're despicable," he said with no malice, groaning loudly as she bobbed her head up and down him before he thrust in and out of her repeatedly. "I love you."

She grinned. "I know."

She began her attack on his hard length anew, groping his balls and sucking him eagerly. He was just about to come when his droid with food knocked. 

"No," he bemoaned as she yanked the blankets over herself and his cock, pulling off of him. He wanted her around him again, not teasing his tip in her current position. 

"Come for me, Ben," she begged. "Just before the droid enters. I want to taste you for breakfast first."

He nodded, desperate for relief for his tense body. "Rey-"

Taking him in all the way, she sucked harder as the door opened, and he let out a guttural noise as he came in her mouth. He did his best to collect himself before he addressed the droid, who was looking at him oddly.

The droid saw him every morning, and he  _ never _ looked or acted like this. "Supreme Leader, are you well?"

"No, I'm not," he lied, satisfied when he saw double the portion of food, including a wider variety for Rey's sake. "I need to rest and eat. Thank you. Dismissed."

The droid knew better than to question or linger, so when the couple was alone, Rey tugged back the blankets and perused the food. Ben enjoyed watching her big eyes.

"I'm sure your Resistance base doesn't have this much to offer," he said proudly.

She shook her before bringing the multiple trays into bed and sitting in front of him, unable to stop staring at the food. "No. I want to learn all about them as I eat them."

"I think you may like food as much as you appreciate the air conditioning on First Order ships," he joked. 

"I do," she said, eyeing him. She smiled. "But I still want you most."

He felt a stirring below, his heart becoming more hers by the second, and he ignored his erection in favor of making the most of his time with Rey. They had a leisurely repast, and the list of places they needed to visit to find the exotic foods expanded. 

"I can’t wait to see all these places,” said Rey as Ben removed the empty trays and plates. “You know how to pilot the  _ Falcon _ , right?”

He accidentally made a dent in the tray from gripping it too hard. “I used to. I’m sure I’d catch on fast enough.”

His back stiffened, and he didn’t turn around right away, some memories from his past still painful. He heard the bed squeak from Rey moving, and then she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He felt her comfort through the bond, and he was grateful there was no pity to be found.

“It’s okay, Ben. We don’t have to spend too much time inside her. I think you’ll learn to love her just as Chewie and I do,” she whispered, surprised when he cringed.

“Chewie.”

The spot where the bowcaster had hit him burned in memory, and Rey’s hand went to the spot, rubbing it. “You may not believe it, but Chewie’s forgiven you, just as I have. You’ll see it when you meet him; he’s waiting to help us escape. He wants you to be happy, Ben.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” he said, leaning his chin against her. “I can’t believe he’d part with the  _ Falcon _ after all this time.”

“Chewie won’t be happy to relinquish control _ ,  _ but he’ll understand. She’s going to her proper pilot at last,” stated Rey with certainty. “Han would’ve wanted you to fly her.” 

He choked on his words, the emotions too much. Within the bond, he could say a little more.

_ I don’t deserve you. _

_ And I don’t deserve you, so we’re equals. _

He bristled at that, and she grinned. “Leia has also forgiven you. She can’t wait to see you. Do you think she’d like to be present for the wedding?” she asked.

A part of him yearned to see his mother again. Ever since the last time he had felt her, he had wanted to make things right with her. “Yes, she would. If Threepio is still working and up to his usual haranguing, then he could officiate.” Pausing, he added, “He won’t like seeing my scar.” 

A new, knowing light entered her eyes. Kissing his cheek, she asked, “I’ve learned a new Force ability recently; may I try it on you?”

He faced her, probing her mind and seeing the Jedi texts. Near the end of them, there was a section on healing, and he balked. “I don’t need or deserve that.”

She groaned. “Yes, you do. You need to understand that you’re not a bad person; you’re simply someone who’s made mistakes,” she said, kissing down his body. Stepping around him, she knelt before him, closing her eyes and placing her hands over the old injury. “You’re no longer Kylo Ren.”

He exhaled loudly. She knew the truth, just as much as he did. He hadn’t been Kylo Ren in a long time. She had been chipping away at that facade ever since she had met him, seeking the true man beneath. 

He wanted to be that man for her. He wanted to be worthy. “I’m Ben Solo.”

Her eyes fluttered open, and he was caught in her loving gaze. “You  _ are  _ worthy.”

With that, she closed her eyes again and concentrated. Moments later, he felt her transfer a little bit of her life force to him. All lingering pain vanished, and all blood traveled south, leaving him embarrassed. 

He really didn’t have any good explanation for why he was suddenly half-hard, and when her eyes opened, she smirked.

“I see you appreciate my efforts,” she murmured, kissing his length before grinning when she no longer saw a scar on his face. “Shall we go back to bed?”

“I do.” He pulled her up. “Thank you. I’d like to show you how much while you recover from healing.”

She grinned. “You can thank me as much as you like.”

Carrying her into bed, he cuddled with her at first, embracing every moment and touch he shared with her. When she seemed somewhat recovered, she laid on her back, and he worshipped her body until she was wet and wanted him.

“Ben,” she whined as he kissed her thighs and the thatch of hair around her core. “I need you.”

He moved so his whole body covered hers, promising to take it slow with her through the bond, and he stroked her fire higher with another searing kiss. Lining himself up with her opening, he eased his way inside her. Sometimes she would tell him when she was ready for more, and other times, she would roll her hips and take him further. They stopped when she felt some pain, and it took much reassuring from Rey to get him to continue.

“That’s normal, Ben. It feels better now,” she insisted. “We’re almost there. I can take it.”

_ I want you fully inside me. _

The pressure within him became more intense, his need for her increasing at her words. “Tell me if it hurts more," he rasped, reluctantly adding, "We can try again tomorrow.”

Her hungry eyes pierced him. “I want you  _ now.”  _

He didn’t think it was possible to grow harder, but he did from that. He didn’t like denying her, and her need for him was palpable, in the bond and outwardly. Such naked desire pushed him forward. “You would’ve made a fine Empress with that tone and look,” he said, obeying. He burrowed himself inside her until he bottomed out, and both paused to enjoy the sensation.

“I’ve never felt so full,” she marveled, laying back on his pillow.

“It’s exquisite, just like you,” he rumbled, kissing her breasts. “Non-stop sex is now guaranteed.”

She laughed. “I’ll always be sore, but it’ll be worth it.”

“I’ll heal you after every time,” he said, earning a ruffle of his hair as he paid extra attention to her neck. “I’ll take care of you.”

_ Especially when you’re round with my child. _

Rey froze, and Ben paused, realizing she had heard him. He didn’t look up and pointedly ignored her in the bond until she guided his gaze toward her. He expected to see horror or some sort of rejection, that she wouldn’t want that with him.

She wasn’t upset. She was thrilled. 

Everything about her was bright with excitement, and when he peeked inside the bond, he saw her bubbling enthusiasm. She pulled him toward her to kiss him soundly.

“I can’t believe you want that with me,” she said, out of breath. 

"I do. More than anything," he breathed, rubbing her stomach. "Creating new life."

The Force hummed around them, and Rey grinned. "Something new and beautiful from our love. I think the Force wants that, too."

"That is the Force at its core," said Ben, pressing sloppy kisses to her face. "Flowing through all things and interwoven with life itself."

When he stopped, she held his face with expectation. As their wild heartbeats synced, the lights flickered around them as the Force swelled around them. 

“I'm ready. I want to have children with you, Ben. Your children.”

Her hips bucked, and he responded in kind, thrusting shallowly. She mewled in delight, egging him on to move faster. 

He grunted with exertion. "I'm going to fill you up, put a baby inside you."

"Yes," she chanted, gripping his shoulders. "Yes, yes, please, don't hold back."

"Not with you. Never with you," he said, trying a new speed. "Is this good?"

She nodded. "Yes. We're still warming up."

His forehead crinkled. "That's not what I want."

He ended up trying several more speeds with her, and each time, she told him she liked it, meeting his thrusts eagerly. She let him continue to explore in his quest for perfection with her, content to be connected intimately with him and overwhelmed by how much attention he paid to her reactions. Every time, he tried again until she moaned loudly, toes curling and body arching, and he grinned triumphantly. 

"That's it."

"Yes. More of that," she rasped, the air humid around them. 

He pulled all the way out before entering at the same speed, and his datapad blinked out of service at the same moment Rey cried out. He continued the punishing pace, the sound of wet skin slapping against each other filling the room, punctuated with the occasional moan.

Neither noticed that his bed had managed to move multiple times during sex, and the lights were flickering more regularly, usually when one got really loud. 

With every thrust, their blood pounded a little faster, and their voices became reduced to monosyllables and grunts, all communication through the bond. Neither could tell who wanted it more, and even their voices became entangled in one another, one long stream of want shared between. 

They were unable to tell one from the other in their burning need for completion, and Force seemed to ascend higher with them, almost singing every time they connected. 

"I'm close," she panted. "Ben, come with me."

"I'm already there," he said, finding her clit. "Want to lose myself in you."

As his fingers circled her clit, she clenched around him, both screaming the other's name as they found their release together. 

"This is perfect," said Rey as she lay boneless and satisfied. 

"You're perfect," he said roughly, kissing her face. "This is…"

Neither one had words for the sense of rightness and completion that overcame them. There was only Ben, Rey, and the Force, flowing between them in a constant state of give and take. 

"It's darker in the room than I expected with my eyes closed," noted Rey. 

"It is," he said, trying to open his eyes and realizing they were already open. "Odd." He opened and closed his eyes again, but it was still pitch black in the room. "Something's wrong."

Rey giggled uncontrollably before pulling him in for a kiss. "Yes. I think we knocked out the electricity around us from the power of our orgasm."

"We're even stronger together. Just imagine what we could do if we come together in battle," he said, kissing her ear.

"We already know, and that will be us forevermore," she said, rolling them so they lay on their sides. 

"I doubt this is what you expected to happen when I confronted you on Takodana," he murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

"At the surface, no," she said, kissing his hand. "I was scared. But subconsciously, I think there was that thrill of adventure when we first met that only grew when you removed your mask."

She licked her lips, and his mind conjured fanciful things, of Rey licking her lips before he kissed her while interrogating her at Starkiller Base. Rey's eyes boggled as she squeezed her legs together. 

"It's a shame," she muttered. "We're aboard the perfect vessel to try that interrogation again, but we don't have time."

"We have two weeks in Chandrila to recreate it," he promised, kissing her forehead. 

Her eyes lit up. "We do. We'll get lost in the woods." Her hands brushed along her sweaty arms. "It's warm in here."

He chuckled. "You and your air conditioning."

"If you lived in the desert your whole life without consistent cool air, you'd love it, too," she protested, poking his chest. 

"I'm sure I would. I didn't realize it was that important to you," he said softly, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face.

"It's not really. I'm used to the heat. It was just an excuse to see you," she said, worming into his warmth as he grinned like a lovestruck fool. "This is nice."

"I could sleep again," he yawned, bringing her closer.

"We should," she replied with her own yawn.

His body was sluggish, and even his voice sounded like he had just woken up. "I should clean you up first--"

"The power is out. So the fresher is out of service," she interrupted, placing an arm around him protectively. "You're not leaving this bed until I am."

He gave up fighting her, and Rey sighed happily as she felt all tension leave his body. "Good night, Ben."

"Love you," he murmured.

They slept for several hours, and by the time they woke up, the electricity and air conditioning was back, much to their mutual relief. Ben barely had time to hide Rey in blankets when lunch arrived, and they devoured everything quickly, having developed an appetite from their amorous adventures. 

"Let's clean you up," he said, bridal carrying her into the fresher after they finished lunch. "We can decide on a course of action after that."

They stayed in the walk-in shower long past when the water went cold. Neither cared, both more interested in touching and cleaning the other.

Rey may or may not have washed Ben's hair twice, but neither commented on it. Ben loved feeling her there, and Rey had dreamed for too long of doing it. 

When they were dry, Rey put on her traveling clothes, and Ben dressed in a black sweater, forgoing his usual outfit as Supreme Leader. The two discussed their plan of escape, and Ben packed afterward, finishing just before dinner arrived. After another solid meal, the two made their way toward the hangar, Rey coaching Ben through the bond how to not be seen for once. 

It was weird, but it was fun. He could understand why she liked doing it so much. For once, he didn't have to pretend to be scary. With Rey, he just  _ was.  _

They found her ship, an older, refitted TIE, and while it was a tight squeeze, it wasn't long until they found the  _ Falcon _ . Once the TIE was attached for towing, they entered the larger ship, Ben's anxiety high. 

"Don't worry, Ben," she stage-whispered. "Chewie's excited to see you again."

"And so is your other uncle," said an older, familiar voice. 

"Uncle Lando?" asked Ben in shock. 

Rey stepped back, eager to watch the family reunion that Chewie had set up when she told him that Ben was coming with her. 

Lando stepped forward, cape flowing around him as Chewie roared his greeting. "In the flesh. Welcome home, Ben. Leia's told me everything."

Ben stared at the pair who felt like family, near tears. It couldn't be. Things didn't work out for him like this. Nobody wanted him.

_ I do. And so does the rest of your family. _

He glanced at Rey for her words of encouragement before gulping and taking a hesitant step toward Lando. 

"I know I've done wrong--"

Despite being away for years, Ben still understood Shyriiwook perfectly when Chewie commented, "The whole galaxy knows."

"Thanks, Chewie. It's good to see you, too," grumbled Ben, making Lando laugh.

"But soon they'll know how much you contributed to change all of it. Even if you chose the wrong path at first, you did in the end. That's what matters most," said Lando, closing the distance and opening his arms. "Come here, Ben."

Ben met Lando's eyes, and he saw no recriminations or fear. Only acceptance. Tamping down his fear and listening to Rey as she encouraged him to step forward, he tentatively lifted his arms. Lando did the rest, enclosing him in a hug. 

At first, Ben just stood there in disbelief that it was happening. Then, as he felt Lando tighten his grip on him, he realized Lando really did care about him.

"I've missed you, my Little Starfighter," mumbled the older man before choking back a sob. "You look so much like Han."

At that, Ben hugged him back, grateful to finally have a small part of his family again. After each shed a couple tears, Lando stepped back, allowing Chewie a chance to approach him.

Ben felt fear rise up all over again, eyes darting to where he had been injured by Chewie before. He blurted, "I don't expect you to forgive me." His eyes dropped to his shoes before saying quietly, "I wish Dad was still alive." On a whisper, he admitted, "I miss him."

Chewie growled, "I miss him, too." 

"I'm sorry."

A furry hand came forward and lifted Ben's face, seeing the kind eyes of his old friend and pseudo-uncle. "Han would've been so proud of you. I am."

Ben threw himself into Chewie's embrace, holding him tight like he always did in his youth. Whenever he had wanted comfort, Chewie had been there, and he was here now, stroking his back and hair softly despite his massive size. Ben cried, finally mourning the loss of his father properly. Chewie never complained, remembering the boy of years ago and marveling how he had grown up.

When Ben finally recovered, Chewie said, "I forgive you."

Ben froze, and then he let it wash over him, another part of his broken soul healed by love. When the two separated, Chewie led Ben to the cockpit, and Rey and Lando stood back and let the two bond while flying back to Ajan Kloss. 

When they landed on base, Ben was shocked to see everyone gathered. He felt his mother's presence before he saw her, and he was relieved to see her at the front, flanked by Artoo and Threepio. Rey held his hand, and the couple stood in front of Lando and Chewie to exit. 

"Once we're on land, I've got a cape that I think would suit you," whispered Lando, placing a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder. "Don't let the numbers scare you."

The ramp lowered, and as a hush fell over the crowd, Threepio cried out, "Why, it's Master Ben! It's so good to see you again, sir. Welcome home!"

Many faces stared in shock, but Ben passed by them all, going straight to the one who mattered most.

"Mother."

As soon as they were within arm's reach of Leia, Rey let go of Ben's hand, knowing they needed a moment. His whole body went cold, terror gripping him at seeing the one whom he had hurt most with all his actions. 

Leia's eyes were glassy, tears threatening to spill over, and yet, he didn't feel anything like hate or loathing through their unique, familial bond. 

There was that element of longing, just like last time. But this time, it was mixed with something else. Something more buoyant and joyful. He didn't understand how or why.

"Ben. My son," croaked Leia, stepping forward. "I've missed you so much."

It was hard to breathe. He couldn't believe it was really happening to him after so long.

"I've missed you, too," he said, feeling tears prick his eyes. 

He wanted to be strong for his mother, but the moment her small hands clasped one of his big ones, he couldn't. 

He felt it, her love. It poured out of her, and he didn't understand how she had any left or why she would give it to him. All he did know was that she loved him still.

"I-"

His big arms enveloped her in a crushing hug, and she embraced him, both in tears. 

"I'm sorry," he said, and he kept on repeating it. He couldn't help it. There was nothing he could do to bring his father back. He wanted to atone, to make it up to his mother in some small way for all the pain he had caused her.

"It's alright, son. You did what you had to. Rey explained," she said when he finally stopped. "You came home. I forgive you."

He made a sobbing noise in his throat. "Mom."

_ I love you. _

Her hands cradled his face, pulling back to really look at him with a soft smile. "I know. Welcome home."

The rest of the evening went by in a haze of people and congratulations until Leia finally dragged him, Rey, Chewie, and Lando toward Threepio. 

"Threepio, we need you."

"Of course, General! How may I be of service?" asked Threepio, stepping forward.

"Ben and Rey wish to get married in a hurry. I want you to officiate it. We'll be the witnesses."

"Married in a hurry. That's wonderful! Wait," said Threepio, searching his database for the appropriate words. "I'm ready."

The ceremony was small and short, but everyone important was there. Ben and Rey kissed, and everyone was happy for them, leading them to a giant bonfire with food, singing, and dancing. 

Ben and Rey begged off to leave early from the festivities, but mostly because they were tired. The next day, they helped Leia run the battle from the base, and when the troops came back, claiming victory, the party of the night before seemed like nothing compared to the celebration that night. 

Ben and Rey celebrated in their own way aboard the Falcon, locking the door behind them and constantly bumping into one another and the confines of the small bunk area as they rejoiced that their plan had worked. 

The next morning, all gathered to mourn the loss of those from the battle from the day before. When that concluded, all went their separate ways to begin preparations for the days ahead, and Ben and Rey made their farewells to their family. 

Leia hated saying goodbye to her son so soon, but she knew that this time, it was not the end. They would come back, and they would stay close, all wanting to hold onto the family connection now that they fully appreciated the value of it. 

Artoo accompanied them onboard when they finally left, and both Ben and Rey grew excited as the ramp closed behind them. 

It was time for a new adventure. 

"Are you ready to fly?" asked Rey as Ben took the pilot's seat. 

"I am," he said, taking her hand as she sat as co-pilot. "I've never been more ready."

She squeezed his hand. "Punch it, Ben."

With a look, they jumped into hyperspace, everything as it should be at long last. 

There was nothing holding them back now: no war, different sides, lies, or fear. They had finally made peace with the past and present. 

Now all that remained was a bright, glorious future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut coming!


	3. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go on a honeymoon in Chandrila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several months of no final chapter, it's about time! Here's the final installment, in all its glory. One of the prompts was "Wedding shenanigans on a scenery porn planet", and I aim to deliver. Mage, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Some feels snuck in, but I hope it will go well with all the smut.
> 
> Thanks as always to [WinglessOne](WinglessOne) for the stunning moodboard!!

"It's beautiful, Ben."

Chandrila was a lush planet, full of life. Full of new environments that Rey had never seen. Full of new food that they could explore together. 

After stopping at a trading post for provisions, the newlyweds ventured to the home where Ben had grown up. It had all the comforts of home, even if the air conditioning wasn't as good as the First Order one. 

Luckily for Ben, Rey still had the plans, and she fixed it up the day they arrived. 

Their first night, they sat on the tiled roof to watch the sunset, an orange-gold sun surrounded by pink and purple hues fading into darkness. The slow transformation of the rainbow of colors during the sunset painted the sky 

At that time of year, the air was cooler, but not inhospitable like Jakku had been. With only Lando's wedding present of a black, fur-lined cape to surround them, the two cuddled under a full moon and a sky full of stars. The air was pure, clear, with no breeze to chill them, and Ben wrapped an arm around Rey until she desired to lay back. 

The thick, unforgiving tiles didn't make it easy to relax against them, but when he slid upward, Ben discovered that they were useful for massaging his sore muscles, the ceramic edges feeling better than expected. 

Rey's eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she watched him. "Did you like how that felt?"

"I did." He saw her curious gaze. "Why?"

"Because you should relax more. You've carried so much for so long, Ben," she said, leaning on her elbow and her side to walk her free fingers up his sweater-clad chest. Her voice was like smooth velvet, rich and soothing, and he felt warmer than ever as his cock awakened at her touch. She hummed before grasping his chin, turning him to face her. "Let me help you."

He nodded, and she grinned. "Lay back. Let go for me."

He used to trust no one. He had been so lonely for so long, but when he found Rey, something new occurred. He wanted her to trust him, and so he opened himself up to her. The Force made it so easy to do. Now, letting her in was his preferred way of living, hearing her thoughts, feeling her emotions, knowing she was there beside him always. 

He felt whole with her. 

As he stretched out like a cat, Rey used the Force to gently rub his back against the clay-colored tiles, scratching and massaging until she flipped him onto his stomach, climbing on top of him without hesitation. 

Her thin, cold fingers snuck under his sweater. Inch by inch, her fingers spread out to massage him, as well as pull the black piece of clothing up and off of him, revealing his pasty skin to her. He couldn't see her, but he felt her growing pleasure as she beheld him and heard his moans. 

"I feel boneless," he murmured, pulling the furry part of the cloak under his chin and cheek to rest against it as the rest of the front of his body, flattened palms and all, let the cold of the roof seep in. "Rey-"

"Shh. You're almost there," she interrupted, kissing his neck. "I want to kiss every inch of you here before I make love to you."

He fell silent and let her have her wicked way with him, starting by kissing his cheeks and neck before journeying south, across the hard planes of his shoulders and leaving feather-light kisses down his spine. Each heated kiss made his erection grow, and her lascivious thoughts didn't help.

_ I want to try a new angle with you tonight. I want to feel you deeper inside me.  _

"If I'm that deep, I won't want to leave you," he rasped, breathing growing shallower.

_ That's the point. Never parted from one another again _ . It was a promise she intended to keep, and he loved her all the more for it.  _ And, if I'm lucky, I'll be pregnant when we leave this planet.  _

His breath hitched. "There's no need to rush. I'll practice with you. We have each other for all time."

_ I know. _ She sighed.  _ But I'm still afraid. _

Images of her past flooded the bond. He saw the scared, little girl who clung to her old ways and marked each day of survival. He saw her screaming for her family, looking to the sky, and telling multiple people how she had to get back to Jakku. She clung to that hope of them returning more than anything. 

Now, she clung to him, far more than she ever had anything or anyone else. 

It was...a lot. She had never shown him so much of herself before, even on those nights they chatted long into wee hours, and he treasured it. 

Her lips lifted off of his skin. "You're not scared?" she asked. He heard the unspoken words through the bond. _Of_ _me_? He shook his head. "You don't think it's too much?"

He turned his head to meet her eyes, letting her make her home inside his head, to show her all those fears and insecurities he still held onto. Scared of not being good enough. Of not being powerful enough. Of hurting all he loved. That he could never hope to have anyone because he would scare them all off eventually. 

His hand pushed a few strands of chestnut hair behind her ear as he turned his upper body slightly. "You are  _ never  _ too much. I may not be able to be and satisfy everything for you, because we both know how broken and imperfect the other is, but you never have to fear that I will leave you because we cannot have children." His tone became hopeful. "We still have a school, right?"

Her lips trembled as she nodded, reassured that she didn't need to do anything to hold onto his love. When she was at peace with it, she smiled. "We do. But I still want a family with you. Our own family."

"Who will always know what good air conditioning feels like," he quipped, earning a light, playful whap on his side. 

After that, she continued kissing him, her ardor strengthened. Her hands remained at the level of her lips, caressing his sides until she came to his high-waisted pants. At that, the nimble fingers snuck inside, and he went from half-mast to fully erect instantly. 

"These have to go," she said, turning him so they faced one another on their sides. 

"On the cape," he grit out, scrambling to move it at the same time that he shucked his pants. 

By the time he was free, she was naked and ready, and she lifted her upper leg to take him further. As he lavished attention upon her breasts, he buried himself inside her, their hips meeting in a frantic rhythm as they quickly reached their peak.

In their afterglow, not a sound could be heard, other than the musical tinkling of wind chimes below as they danced in the breeze. No electrical hum could be heard since they had short-circuited everything within the home. The couple was lost to the night and one another, eyes locked and fingers tracing each other's face tenderly, memorizing each line in the pale moonlight. 

When they finally left the roof, they decided to watch the sunset every night. 

For the few days they stayed at the house, they took advantage of the warmer nights after to enjoy every moment outside, feeling one with another and the world around them.

It was then that Ben decided to heal his saber. Amid the calm of home and Rey's presence, Ben removed the final vestiges of Kylo Ren, even if he would never give up wearing black. 

When they were ready, they packed up to go camping, as Ben wanted to show Rey all that his home planet had to offer, as well as find a new center. 

In the breathtaking scenery around them, they found everything they needed. Sprawling meadows, rolling hills, calm seas, and ancient forests lay before them, with rocky trails winding through it. Sparkling beaches with smooth sand and warm waters sat at one end, and Rey never tired of seeing the seemingly endless amounts of water that existed.

He took her first for a long languorous swim in Lake Andrasha. The water was so clear that Rey could see the bottom, even at more than twenty feet deep, and Rey had never experienced colder water than in that spring-fed lake. They dove for rocks and waterlogged items, fished for marmal-fish and skor-fin, and enjoyed the bounty offered. 

They also managed to create fifty foot waves while having sex on the beach, at the height of their pleasure. Neither was prepared for the waves to come crashing around them, but thankfully, Ben had taught Rey how to swim by then.

They climbed up a mountain, and in venturing up, Rey experienced the hot and the cold, and the precious time in between, where the cool, crisp air and leaves of deciduous trees changed color. Tintolive and garren trees were introduced to her within the forest, and they led to mighty cedars closer to the mountain. The trees, however, thinned the higher they went, and it grew colder as well. Near the very top, Rey even saw snow again. 

While flying always gave the best view, there was something so satisfying about reaching the zenith of the mountain, knowing that one had worked hard to reach that spectacular view. Everything seemed so small in comparison, and they stayed the night on the mountain peak. 

For once, they went to bed early, just as the sun disappeared below them, so that they could wake with the sun and see the most stunning sunrise imaginable. 

Clad in several layers and nestled within their bedrolls, both sat beside one another, arms sticking out so their fingers could be entwined, and they watched how the light crept closer and closer to the horizon, the darkness giving way to a more perfect dawn. 

"Here's to new beginnings," said Rey, bumping Ben's elbow as the grey of night bled into patches of yellows and oranges. "To a new world, free of fear."

"To us. To our new life together, as a couple and family," added Ben, the orange in the sky overtaken by bright light.

Leia always said that hope was like the sun. In that moment, the sun was that, a new hope filling the sky and air around them, saturing them in a soul-deep peace that would carry on into the rest of their lives. 

The rays of the sun pierced the darkness, making their night day. It banished all doubt from their mind; this was where they were meant to be. This was who they were meant to spend the rest of their lives with. 

They were all that they wanted. 

As the sun rose triumphantly higher, gaining speed as it sought to bathe the whole planet in its golden heat, the pair laid back, chatting about their future until they were hungry. After a leisurely breakfast, the two began the long trek down the mountain.

"I don't know how the rest can compare to what we just experienced," said Rey as the rocks and cliffs gave way to tall cedars and bushes. 

All around them, life had come back, and Rey wandered off the path frequently to examine one thing or another. 

"I have one more surprise for us within the forest," said Ben mysteriously, motioning toward a less-worn path. "This one is my favorite place of all. I hope you'll love it as I always did. It is just as magical in its own way."

As the forest grew deeper, the sunlight vanished, making the temperature drop. Rey walked ahead curiously, looking for anything out of the ordinary, sights or sounds. 

"Are we close?" she asked after adventuring for three hours. She turned her head and glanced back, where he was eyeing her.

"We're closer," he said dryly, causing her to scowl as he picked up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Shall we break for lunch?"

Her lips curled into a feral grin at the flash of chiseled muscles. "Are you hungry?" 

He recognized that tone; she was thinking about sex. She only confirmed it when she undressed him with her eyes, starting with his longer, mussed hair, moving on to the tight, black tunic that showed every inch of his chest, and ending with his loose pants, where his healed saber was clipped to his person. His cape flapped around his waist since it rested above his backpack and bedroll. 

"Yes," he replied, stalking closer.

_ For you. _

She also held all of their food, and she knew it. As she passed a large boulder, she smirked as an image passed through the bond. 

It was one that was forever embedded in his mind, their first meeting in Takodana. It was...not the greatest way to start a romance, but it was theirs. 

She showed him her fear as she ran through the forest to escape him, up until the moment that he froze her in place, at which point terror filled her, making him cringe at what he did to her. She shut down the sharing immediately at that.

"Sorry," she said quietly, staring at him as his eyes remained fixed on the ground. "I didn't mean to show you that."

"That was to be expected," he said, trying to make her feel better. "I was a different person then."

"You were, just as I am," she said, coming forward and taking his hand before kissing it. "We've helped each other grow, and the memory is not all bad for me."

An eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"There is a particular fantasy I love that I have conceived in recent months...would you like to see it?" she asked, standing in front of him with imploring eyes and beseeching hands. "There's no better way to replace that memory with something better, from here in the forest."

He felt her spike of arousal, and he was too intrigued to pass up another glimpse into her mind and fantasies. "Show me."

As her lips found his, her hands scrabbled for purchase under his tunic and in his hair. As she carded through his raven strands, she flooded him with a series of images, again of herself in Takodana forest. 

\--------------

Rey freezes when she spots Kylo Ren, a hulking beast in tight, black clothing. His helmet tilts down, and she feels naked under his gaze, undressing her for his pleasure if the large bulge in his pants are any indication. She’s dressed as she had been in the initial encounter on Takodana, with her arm bands and grey clothing, and yet, he stares intently at her breasts. 

“They’re mine. All mine. Just like you’re mine, Rey,” he says through the vocoder, a hand reaching out. In seconds, she feels pressure as an invisible hand strokes her mounds through her shirt using the Force. “I know you want me as much as I want you.”

Idly, she wonders how it would feel to have her straining nipples shoved against the helmet, how cold it would feel, or what it would be like to have them buried under the edge of the dark mask as she sat back on the ground and let him suck on the taut buds while still wearing the mask. Heat spikes in her core, and even though she shouldn’t want him, she does.

She turns and runs, panting with the effort. Sweat clings to her brow, and her legs burn. As she sprints, sticks break, and he stomps across the forest floor with ground-eating strides, showing her just how seriously he wants her. 

“You can’t run from me, Rey. I’ll always find you.”

It makes her body shiver, and she thinks nothing of it, at first. The farther she runs, though, the more a chill develops over her entire body. Not understanding, she finally stops, and now she’s freezing. A quick once-over reveals that she is wearing nothing more than her undergarments, nipples showing prominently through her breast band, besides her soaked underwear. 

He appears in moments behind her. "No matter how you look, or where you go, I will find you." The monster is barely contained, and she can feel his body heat and how he vibrates, barely holding back around her, and she perversely wants him to let go, to own her body. "Even now you know the truth. You desire me. You want to give in to the Dark Side,” he murmurs, a gloved hand going to the base of her throat. 

His grip is soft at first as he tenderly snakes up the slim column of her neck, the leather fragrant and butter smooth against her skin, and then he tightens around her as he presses his front against her backside, close to choking her. It’s firm, but not unpleasant, and her core throbs with need. What’s more, she can feel his high-waisted pants against her back and the moment they stop, for there’s nothing but stone-cold abs and muscle above them. The best parts, though, are that she can feel his erection jutting into her, searing her, and his helmet rests against her shoulder and scalp, the cold counterpoint to his burning need for her.

“Join me, Rey. I can show you the ways of  _ pleasure _ .” 

She wants to give in, to mold herself to him and slake their thirst for each other. She tries to move, only to discover that she's frozen in place by him, completely at his mercy. She whimpers as wetness slips down her thighs, and she can hear his intake of breath, the loud sniffing sound he makes before his other glove pushes her breast band and underwear off her with barely a flick of his wrist. 

"I can smell you from here. Now you're ready for me, sweetheart." His gloved hand caresses her breast, starting at her areola and letting each fingertip trace it slowly before tugging at her nipple roughly, making it turn dark red. "I bet you're sopping wet for me, aren't you?" As she nods, he murmurs, "Good girl." He grasps the base of her throat harder, and she lets out a choked keening noise, begging for more. "You're my good girl," he continues, leather lowering and teasing her seam, slip-sliding around her opening.

The obscene noises of wet, creaking leather becomes louder when he plunges inside her with two fingers. As she takes them easily, she begs him, "Fill me, Kylo. I need your cock."

"Good girl," he praises, languidly spreading her pussy lips and inserting a third finger. "I want you ready for this big, fat cock. You're not going to be able to walk when I'm done with you."

As she clenches around the intrusion, wanting him deeper, he tsks and fingers her until she lets go briefly, just long enough for him to escape. As soon as he does, he steps away from her and uses the Force to push her back into a tree trunk. The rough texture of the bark bites into her skin as he marches toward her with purpose. When he stops, he's looming above her. 

"Do you want this monster inside you?" he asks, palming himself through his pants. "Rearranging and destroying you?"

She thinks the heat within is going to consume her whole. "Yes!"

He shoves down his pants, revealing the largest cock she's ever seen, girthy and red as pre-cum beads. With barely a twist of a finger, her legs spread out as far as she can go comfortably, and he teases her opening with his tip, painting her thighs with more of her juices until she's trembling, crying to be filled. 

"Say you're mine. Tell me you'll have my children," he commands, placing himself at her center. His gloved thumbs dip inside her pussy along her lower lips as his other fingers apply pressure, driving her wild. 

"Yes," she breathes, eyeing his cock hungrily. "I'm yours. Please, Kylo, take me. Breed with me. Fill me with all your seed. I want all your children."

He growls and sheathes himself fully in one powerful thrust. As he takes her virginity, he roars into the sky. "First. So tight. I'm going to own this." He pounds mercilessly into her again and again, mask in place and gloves tweaking her nipples. 

\---------------

Each animal thrust he performed in the fantasy made him a little harder in real life, and he realized belatedly that Rey was pumping him through his pants as he jerked into her hand. 

"Is that something that you'd like to play out in real life?" she asked, standing on tiptoe. "No one's around."

He swallowed, finding it hard to speak. "Will it go exactly like that? We may not make it to a tree in time given how impatient I feel right now." 

She chuckled. "No. The roleplay can start as it did, though, before we make it our own." Her free hand joined the other in pleasuring him, and his eyes blinked closed. Her lips pressed against his right ear. "I love your passion, and I want to be chased by you more than anything."

Groaning, his arms pinned her to his front. "If you can free yourself first. You're too tempting."

He felt her grin against his cheek. "Good."

With the ease that came from many nights spent in his arms, she jumped forward, sending them both tumbling to the ground. After a short tussle, she weaseled her way out of his grasp and took off into the forest. 

"Come and get me,  _ Kylo _ ."

She ran, and he gave chase. Thankfully, she followed the winding path. For carrying so much, she was still fast and able to jump over random rocks. 

Twigs crackled under the booted feet, and branches snapped as arms pushed all brush out of their way. 

"I'm coming for you, Rey. You have something I want."

Through their bond, he felt her desire for him spike, and she pushed herself to move faster. He was gaining on her, and she could hear it.

"You haven't caught me yet."

She was so breathless, far more than she should be after such a short period, and it encouraged him to move faster and claim her. 

"Yet," he reminded her. "I will, and when I do, I will show no quarter. You will be  _ mine." _

She started panting, and it made it harder for him to concentrate. 

"I'm not sure, Kylo. I don't think you're trying very hard," she said, peeking behind her to throw him a saucy look. "I know you can do better than this, especially with a Jedi."

He smirked. "I was trying to give you a fighting chance." His voice dropped two octaves. "You're no match for me, Jedi. I will consume you."

He sprinted faster, surprising her with his speed. After she gained her bearings, she ran, only to stumble almost immediately because of the twists in the path. No longer able to focus behind her and watch his progress, she trained her eyes ahead.

"I'm still free!" she taunted, her breathing growing louder, now from exhaustion. 

"Not for much longer," he called, sending her images of what he planned. 

He started with how he would freeze her in place and strip her down. Her feet slowed a little in response, and he grinned as he picked up his pace. Next, he showed how he would tease her nipples, with his fingers and the Force, then drive her mad with need between her legs until he finally ate her out, making the whole forest hear his name when she came.

Rey almost stopped completely at that, and he grinned victoriously when she had to force herself to move. He stopped to give her a few moments, and he attacked. 

"This chase has gone on long enough, Scavenger. I can't wait anymore."

He narrowed the distance between them in seconds with ground-eating strides, dropping his backpack just seconds before his bare hands grabbed her pack, yanking it to the ground. 

As soon as she was free, she flashed him a grin. "You shouldn't have done that."

As she twisted her body and escaped, she used the Force to tie her hair into three buns and scampered off, only stopping when she was ahead some ways. As she drank him in, he felt her deepening desire, saw her darkened eyes as she took in his straining shirt and damp hair plastered to his face, and grew harder when she dropped her pants, revealing that she hadn't been wearing underwear the whole time. 

"You  _ really _ shouldn't have done that," he murmured, running after her. 

He was starting to develop blue balls from her teasing, and he couldn't handle much more. As soon as he closed the gap, both hands dug into her shirt and went to her breast band, ripping both pieces in two. 

"You're mine now," he whispered in her ear, nipping at her ear and neck as his thick fingers rolled her nipples. "I could smell you as soon as I got close. You're soaked for me."

"Too bad you can't have me yet," she hissed, grinding her rear against his cock, moaning when she felt how hard he was before sliding her molten slit along his angry, veiny length. "You seem appropriately hot and bothered now, though." 

Ben felt momentary bliss as she half rode him, and he roared when she slipped from his grasp once more, this time because his grasp had gone lax at the feel of her drenching him. 

"Fine. I'll even the odds," he said through grit teeth, removing his clothes. "Happy?"

"Not until you restrain me with the Force," she insisted, giving him a cheeky wink. "I'm looking forward to it."

She continued down the path, and Ben practically stomped in his warpath to reach her. 

To prove himself, he let a hand ghost over her shoulder before he outstripped her, stopping in front of her a short way. Putting out a hand, he grunted, "This ends  _ now _ ."

A full-body shiver ran through her as she was frozen in place by him. Her arms remained stubbornly bent at her side, despite her attempted squirms and concentration. When that didn't work, she tried entering his mind, but she ran into shields and an impenetrable brick wall. 

"You did well,  _ Kylo _ . You must really want me," she said with pride, turning her face to his to show that she gave up.

His shoulders relaxed a minuscule amount, knowing that she was his captive now. Her acceptance and ready submission to him made him feel drunk on power, and for a moment, it felt like that old self was back.

An errant thought passed through his brain, making him stalk toward her until her hardened nipples brushed against his glistening chest. One hand captured her chin.

"Tell me - and show me - how you escaped that interrogation room."

"Is that an order from my Supreme Leader?" she drawled, smirking. 

"Mouthy to the end, I see. You never spoke this much in the forest before," he observed, trailing a finger down the slope of her neck.

She panted louder and whimpered when he stopped short of her breasts. "Maybe if you touch me or relieve some of this tension-"

"You're the one who started this!" he returned, pinching a nipple. 

It was as though he had applied a live wire directly to her heart and pussy, and Rey cried out, her hips jerking that time purely because of the strength of her pleasure. 

"Harder, Kylo. I want it rough," she begged, whining needily when he did. Her head fell back as her eyes closed, and both of them rose off the ground in the haze of Rey's answered need as she tried with all her might to press her chest closer to him. "Please."

He applied more pressure. "Tell me how you escaped, Scavenger. Now."

The smell of her arousal grew heavier, and he yearned to slide his nose, tongue, and lips inside her, until she was riding his face with abandon. He opened the bond just enough to show her what he wanted, and she groaned, her knees trying to bend to place herself in position for it. "Kylo,  _ please _ ."

"You want this cock inside you?" he asked teasingly, rubbing his tip against her clit, amazed at how sensitive she was. Pulling away, he whispered in her ear, "Or my face?"

"Both. I don't really care about the order," she replied, frustrated. "I just need you now."

He let go of her left breast and grabbed her highest bun. As he forced her head up, her lust-filled eyes opened. "Tell me what I want to know, Rey, and I'll give you everything beyond your wildest dreams."

She made a plaintive noise of surrender in her throat, beyond caring about the game and chase, needing him more. Her whole body locked up. "Alright," she snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'll show you." He smiled until she ordered him, "You will remove these restraints and leave us and our forgotten gear near that tree behind you."

"What did you say?" he asked slowly, leaning in until his plump lips grazed a freckle. He didn't understand, at first. 

"Buckethead," she scoffed, making his eyes light up as the mystery of the rogue Stormtrooper was finally solved. Her chest and small breasts rose and fell faster with every pant. "You will remove these restraints and leave us and our forgotten gear near that tree behind you."

"I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum," he retorted, moving them and their things to the tree as he made her arms go to her sides. "I want you nice and still while I make you scream."

"I want to touch your hair-"

"You can later," he interrupted savagely, dropping to his knees and eyeing her engorged, soaking folds like she was his first meal in over a year. Slick gathered on her thighs, and he licked every drop, causing her to grow louder as she begged him.

"Higher. Please," she pleaded, her body shaking as she willed him to obey. 

He glanced up through the hairs that were plastered to his forehead. "Make sure you take note of how many trees you fell when you come."

That time, she did move her body, bending her knees and settling her center over his open lips. "With pleasure. Make me come first."

He did just that. He lapped at her juices, drinking her in and refusing to come up for air as his tongue and lips quickly wrecked her, his nose teasing her clit. The louder she grew, the harder he plunged and took. His giant hands grasped her hips first, angling her slightly for maximum penetration, and she almost came then, or would have had he let her. 

However, he eased off long enough before diving back in with abandon, bringing her to the brink and back several more times as his grip became bruising. He felt her mounting pleasure through the bond, how it invaded every part of them both until it was all-consuming, and he could've lived only on her wetness, as much as she gave him with every drawn-out moan and animalistic grunt she made. 

"Ben, please, I'm so close. Ben, please end this. Ben, I need you, Ben-"

The litany of his name on her lips was the sweetest song he ever heard. He could have listened to hours and never tire of it. 

His hands darted behind her and pinched her buttocks, making her keen as his nose finally pressed hard against her clit.

_ Come for me, Rey. Let the whole forest hear you. _

"Ben!"

He barely had time to tighten his Force-hold on her as her knees buckled, allowing her to take him a little deeper inside her as she came on his eager mouth. He heard a distant rumble before the ground shook around them.

_ So sweet and exquisite. _

_ We knocked over at least twenty trees. _

He was so proud of her. Grinning, his tongue worked her for every last morsel, and when he had had his fill, he lay on his back, easing her body onto his. 

"You're so good for me," he said, pushing a few damp strands behind her ear. "I didn't realize you liked it rough, though."

_ Or that you liked my helmet and gloves. _

"I've always been afraid to admit it. There's a raw, animal presence to you that attracts me," she admitted, kissing his face. "I love it, almost as much as being chased."

"Why chasing?" he asked curiously before kissing her cheek in turn.

She sat up straight, hands fisting at her sides. "Because, as I admitted earlier, I am afraid."

"Of being abandoned again?" he tried, making soothing, invisible designs on her thighs. 

"Yes." Her body lost some of its tension as she raised her chin. "As much as I fear it, I love the idea of being wanted, of being desired above all else, beyond rational reason." She fell to her elbows above him, squirming against him to show that she had already recovered. "I want to be chased, just like you have always done."

"Rey-"

She placed a finger against his lips. "Ever since we've met, you've chased me. After Crait, you tried countless times to reach me." Her eyes softened. "You sought me again and again, and I hated you and myself so much that I shut you out. Every time, though, it hurt to reject you, knowing that someone finally wanted me."

When her voice became choked, he shushed her, kissing her softly and caressing her cheeks. "You did the right thing."

"I know. That was my only consolation. Once you saved me, though, recklessly killing your men for me, I couldn't say no any longer." Her eyes became serious as she pressed a line of heated, open-mouthed kisses to his jaw. "I was so afraid you wouldn't chase me anymore, so I decided to find you. To give you an excuse to search for me once more." She grinned warmly. "I looked forward to every time we met, just to feel how you closed in on me, chased me all over again."

He sat up and cradled her face in his hands. "Rey, I will  _ never  _ stop wanting and seeking you." Her lips trembled as he declared his undying devotion once more. She never tired of hearing it, and he understood why. "I understand better than most that gnawing feeling of loneliness, and I can tell you that you answer and call to every dark part of me and fill me with light." He kissed her and rubbed her belly. "Hope." He kissed her chest. "Love." He looked into her glassy eyes. "You and only you." Straightening, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Just you."

"I love you," she said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Just as much as I love you," he replied, kissing her. "Forever."

She kissed him back, deepening the kiss. "Make love to me, Ben," she requested breathlessly when they broke apart. "I want to have your child."

"You mean our children," he corrected with a playful grin, nudging his painfully hard cock against her thigh. "I'll give you as many as you want." He kissed her belly. "I want to see you swollen and glowing, full of me and our children."

_ The sign of our love. _

She nodded excitedly, wanting that just as much. She whimpered a second later. "We stopped our little roleplay game."

"Even if it didn't happen like that at all," he said, shaking his head. 

"This way is better," she said, pushing him down and crawling up his body. "Will you indulge me a little longer?" He nodded, and she lit up before standing obediently, arms stretched taut at her side. "I'm ready."

With her legs spread over his body, he had a perfect view of her now-dripping pussy. He smacked his lips in anticipation before flicking a wrist, holding her in place. 

"I think my guest needs to be interrogated," he declared, scrambling up. 

Her whole body shook with anticipation. "Yes, Kylo. I do. I've seen a map."

"You have," he muttered with a lopsided smile. "I have what I need."

Her body heat increased by several degrees, and her body practically thrummed as she nodded. "Where am I?"

"Under my control, where I may do as I like to you and your body," he said, rolling one nipple gently. 

She struggled against him, trying to get him closer or to add more pressure. Her darkened eyes locked onto his. "You're a man, no longer a creature in a mask."

_ My man. _

He basked in her possessiveness of him.  _ My feral sand gremlin. _ He inclined his head and applied more pressure to her chest. With a voice lower and richer than the finest chocolate, he said, "Tell me about your fantasies."

"I want you to take me to that island - Ahch-To - and cause every hut to fall apart from our repeated unions. Right by a fire every time," she said, sighing as he tweaked the other nipple.

_ Let's give the Caretakers a real reason to hate me. _

He chuckled. "So that's the island I see in your dreams. That section of a navigation chart map leads there. Somehow, the droid showed it to you. A scavenger."

She grinned, both their hearts thumping loudly as he leaned in to hear her answer. "Yes."

"You know I can take whatever I want," he said, pulling her hair out of her buns so the long strands hung limply past her shoulders. He carded his fingers through it, enjoying every second of the silky smoothness before fisting it. "I want you."

He rubbed his throbbing erection against her lower lips, groaning at how wet she was. As his hold loosened, she took advantage of it, jumping him so he was back on the ground, she on top of him.

"How the tables have turned. Now I'm going to take what I want," she said, moving until she was centered over his weeping cock head. "I want to be so full of you." To prove it, she impaled herself on his cock, stretching around his considerable girth, grunting with the effort. "I want all your darkness. Fill me with it."

She could handle it, too. That was the most incredible part. Each inch she took made both their hearts stutter and mouths cry out at the seemingly perfect way he fit inside her, both eager to be united.

"Envelop me in your light. Together, we'll find the grey. Take more," he groaned, lifting his hips.

"Yes. Please." Her head fell back again as she jutted her breasts outward, sinking onto him until she fully surrounded him. More of the ground quaked around them, making them smile. As they paused to enjoy the moment, she met his gaze once more. "Destroy me, Ben. Don't hold back."

"Take everything," he demanded, pulling out and pistoning into her heedlessly multiple times. "Take it all. Take everything you want."

In that moment, she was his wild scavenger, and he could see clearly how she managed to survive on Jakku. She had a strong, stubborn will, and she had a lithe body designed for activity. With dappled sunlight covering her skin and her hungry gaze that put his desire for power to shame, she anchored her hands on his chest and lifted her hips, before swallowing him whole in one swift gulp. 

It took his breath away, and luckily, his hips knew what to do without a short-circuited brain. He drew out then back in, and he increased the tempo quickly, finding the rhythm she loved most, and she met him every time, thrust for thrust. The longer they went, the more the boulders rolled away from them and trees fell around them, giving in to the energy that swept through all things, creating life at the same time that others ended.

Eventually, Ben didn't have to move much. Rey's needy sounds increased in volume as she went faster than they ever had before, taking it as hard as she could handle as he dragged heavily through her, hitting all of her sensitive spots. He enjoyed watching her small body rise and fall, and after he had a moment to breathe and admire her, he took his own pleasure, taking handfuls of her rear to feel more of her wet heat and inner walls around him. 

When her movements became erratic, he knew she was close. His fingers found her clit and hips as he used the Force to grasp her breasts. "Come for me, Rey. Let the whole planet know who you belong to."

"Ben!"

She soared off the precipice into a world of endless pleasure. She came around him with a scream, squeezing every ounce of his cum out of him as he found his own release. 

There was no more hiding or seeking needed. No chase. Their souls had already called to one another, and now they joined them a little more closely, knitting them together in new ways as his seed penetrated her and made its home inside her. 

When she finally collapsed on top of him with a sated smile, she noticed his giant grin. "What is it?"

"There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?" he asked, patting her stomach and kissing her cheek. "Close your eyes. Search your feelings. Listen. Look inside you."

She did as instructed, and he knew the moment she realized the same thing he did. 

"We're going to be parents," she said in awe, eyes wide. "How does the Force know?"

"It is in all life, especially our new one," he said simply, kissing her. "Come closer, sweetheart."

She snuggled against him as he placed his cape on top of them, and they lay there, recovering. When he was ready much later, he donned the cape and gathered her into his arms before following the trail.

"What about our stuff?" she asked, nuzzling his chest. 

"We aren't far now. We have all that we need," he reassured her, nosing the top of her head. "Listen and see if you can tell what we're about to see."

Less than a mile later, he heard the first signs. He picked up his pace as the ground started to curve downward.

"Is that...rushing water?" she asked, mystified. "How?"

"You'll see." He kept his ears on the lookout until he noticed a thinning of the forest that wasn't due to them having sex. "What do you see and hear now?"

"The water's so much stronger! How fast is it moving? Is it a river?" she asked, gazing up.

"Look around you. Does a river make sense?" he asked.

After a cursory look, she shook her head. "The treeline is disappearing, and we're getting closer to some of the cliffs of the mountain. Why?"

"We'll see," he said, knowing their destination was close. "Very soon."

She continued looking until she saw the trees end at the rising cliffs. The trail followed the edge of the mountain, even as it dipped lower, and he watched her face for any sign of knowledge. 

He knew the instant she saw it. Not only did she gasp, but he saw her jaw slacken. Her eyes couldn't stop traveling up and down as he neared to the favored spot, where water cascaded gracefully, little droplets and a mist blanketing the haven. 

"What is this? I've never seen one of these before," she stated, unable to look away as tears came anew. "I didn't know there was this much water in the whole galaxy."

"It's a waterfall, Rey. This originates in the mountains and feeds into this pool at this level, as well as numerous lakes and rivers below," he said, gesturing to everything as he spoke. "This is my favorite spot in the entire galaxy."

It was for good reason. What little snow did exist on the mountain had crystal clear water springing from it, and a huge deluge poured down the side of the cliff, little moss-covered ledges and steps built into the cliff to get closer and jump in. 

Around the edge of the medium-sized pool, little bushes and trees dotted the circumference, the spray of the waterfall splashing onto everything nearby and creating a double rainbow. 

The smell of fresh water and damp greenery filled their senses, and the roar of the waterfall was strongest here. The large stones smoothed by years of wind and water were cold under Ben's feet, and he wiggled his toes to feel how slick they were. 

Her breath hitched. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

It felt like coming home for him. Now they could truly begin their new life together. 

"I've been wanting to show it to you for some time now. I got lost in the woods one day when I escaped the house, and I found this. I haven't come back since I left home to become a Jedi." His face fell as he remembered his family. "I've missed this."

"We still have family left. We'll make the most of it," she promised, kissing his cheek. "Together."

"Always," he said, staring at the pool. "That and everything else. I should warn you: this is colder than the lake."

"Do we really need to?" She looked at the pieces of broken leaves and sticks that were entangled in their hair, as well as the dirt and sweat that clung to them. Answering her own question, she mumbled, "Maybe we do."

He nodded and stood at the water's edge. "We do. I'll warm us up well afterward. In you go."

He unceremoniously dropped her in the water amid betrayed shouts, and when she came up for air - with him still chuckling - she used the Force to throw him in.

"Now we're even," she said as he broke the surface. Shivering, she rubbed her arms, and he held her close as they admired the waterfall. "I think I may learn to appreciate the heating system, rather than the air conditioning, more after this."

He shook his head. "Then I will truly be hot and bothered."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> More smut on the way!


End file.
